There is known a conventional portable remote operating device that creates a program for controlling operations of an industrial robot (hereinafter, “teaching”) and executes the program created by teaching to cause the industrial robot to work.
For example, an operating device that can select necessary operation items from an operation item list previously prepared to actuate a molding removal device and can register the selected items in a user's own operation menu has been proposed as the portable remote operating device.
As a result, the operating device can register operation items to be frequently used by a user in a user's own operation menu to efficiently actuate the molding removal device.
The conventional technology has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-314184.
However, the above conventional technology has a problem in that operation items that can be registered in the user's own operation menu are only items that are on an existing operation item list and thus degrees of freedom of the user are restricted.